Devices for the storage and display of photographs and the like have taken many forms. One form, commonly referred to as a photograph album, comprises a plurality of bound leaves disposed within an outer cover with photographs or similar objects mounted on the two planar surfaces, or display pages, of each leaf. The leaves within the photograph album are commonly made of either a stiff cardboard material or a flexible transparent plastic. In the latter instance, two sheets of transparent plastic are bound together to form a plurality of pockets into which photographs are inserted.
In recent years compact discs, digital versatile discs, digital video discs, CD-ROMs and other optical discs (hereinafter “CD's” or “compact discs”) have become popular for storing digital media. For example, digital images or photographs can be stored on CD's. Some people like to have images stored on CD's for viewing on a computer while others enjoy actual hard copies of photos for mounting in photo albums.
For storing CD's flexible sleeves have become increasingly used by consumers for both protecting the CD's and enabling a user to store a group of CD's in a smaller space.
It is advantageous to store a CD with a picture or a contact sheet of pictures that came from the particular CD.